Wishfull Thinking
by MissBunBun09
Summary: New Chapter in Ichigo & Shirosaki storyline takes place right after the party...the boys have some fun! : Chapter 8...OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Story so please be gentle!**

First of all this story isn't JUST about sex. There's a whole story behind it. So you better leave now when you're not interested.  
You should know I can't even tell you how old I am because I don't wanna get problems. You know ha-ha  
.alright and yeah according to that this is my first story so don't be so harsh  
I probably have more grammar and spelling mistakes than anybody else that's because I am from Germany and my English is not the best. Sometimes I even had problems because I didn't know which words I should use. Well besides my stupid excuses I still hope you enjoy my story. Leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Thanks!

Hi my name is Shiro. So this is the story about my best friend Ichigo and me. We have been friends since like forever and I can't even imagine my life without him.

In fact we are completely opposites. But he was always my role model and a hero for me. He is the captain of the football team and belongs to several other clubs. He is so fucking popular and friends with everyone. Sometimes I even get jealous. Not about all the things Ichigo has but more about the other people he cared about. I wanted to be the only one. Selfish huh?  
But well he was always there for me. To protect me.

Whereas I am well. kinda a loser.  
Starting with the fact that I'm so fucking shy and don't have many other friends. Well obviously I'm gay. But I don't have any experience with boys. Neither girls.  
I don't do after school activities. And I spend most of my time daydreaming of things that could be. Ichigo is the only reason I feel alive. And if it wasn't for him my life would be a total mess. Even when I told him I was gay he was still there for me. Ichigo told me that we're best friends no matter what happens and nothing and nobody could tear us apart.  
I'll never forget this moment.

Honestly I always hoped that we could be more than just friends.  
Ichigo really is a hunk. He has orange hair and amazing golden brown eyes. Sometimes he catches me when I can't stop staring at him because I always get lost in his eyes. He is so beautiful. His body is to die for. I was often stealing glances at him in the locker room after our sports class. This was the highlight of every week for me. I never said anything to him about it. And he never asked me. Well I'm sure he must have noticed.

Stalking my best friend and daydreaming about him. That's how I spend almost two years in high school. I couldn't tell him that I was so fucking madly in love with him. Well not because I didn't have the guts to do it. But also because I thought he wouldn't react the way I wanted him to. I mean, he accepts that I'm gay but love is totally different. The last thing I wanted was to lose him.

Ichigo had many girlfriends through high school. And I was always there when he broke up with one and needed somebody to talk. We would go out drinking and it would always end the same way. He telling me that girls are fucking complicated and he couldn't stand another one of them.  
Obviously that was the alcohol that made him say things like that but I kinda hoped there was more behind it. Wishfull thinking maybe. I needed something to hold on to. You know.

Well so here we were again. It was right before the last lesson started.  
Ichigo leaned against his locker, which is next to mine. I saw from the corner of my eye that he was looking at me. I waited till he said something.

'So Shiro what are you doing tonight?' he asked me casually  
'...Nothing' I said trying not to sound that excited  
'Great. So we're going out drinking?' he said more like a fact than a question so I didn't even answer. I just smiled to myself.  
'Well I gotta go to my English class' Ichigo said while he stuffed one of his books back into his locker  
'Alright'  
'See you Shiro' and he walked away through the hallway.. I watched after him  
how could anyone be so fucking perfect like he is. I would never get over this guy.

Completely in my thoughts I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't turn around but heard a voice saying 'forget it. You can't have him'  
what the fuck was that? And who?  
Renji Abarai placed himself right in front of me.  
I never really talked to this guy. I knew his name because he was in some of my classes but we weren't friends and honestly I wasn't interested in him at all.  
'What did you just say?' I asked him kind of angry  
'Well I can see the way you look at him' now he laughed  
'WTF? It's none of your business how I look at anybody' I turned around and closed my locker. I didn't want this conversation to go any further. I couldn't believe he caught me staring at Ichigo. I passed by Renji not giving him any attention at all and made my way to the classroom.  
'You better watch yourself' he shouted after me.

This lesson I couldn't really concentrate on the teacher. I was thinking about what Renji said to me. I mean it really is none of his business isn't it. Why did he say that to me anyways? Maybe he just wanted to protect me but after all we weren't even close. We never were friends. I couldn't think of any good reasons so I decided to forget about it. I just hoped he wouldn't tell Ichigo about it. When the bell finally rang I packed my stuff and went to my car.

The day went by really slowly. Maybe because I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation with renji. But I knew that I would meet Ichigo later. So this fact kinda took it all away. I was really looking forward to this evening. Maybe we would just sit in a bar and stay there till we're fucking drunk but that doesn't bother me at all. Spending time with Ichigo is always good. No matter how.

So it was 9pm when the doorbell rang while I was waiting for Ichigo in the living room. When I opened the door he flashed that killer smile at me that I loved so much. He looked amazing as he was leaning in the doorway. I recognized he was wearing a black leatherjacket that I had never seen on him before. Well he looked really cool.

'Hey, you're ready?'  
'Yeah just a second' I told him because I had to write my mum a message that it could get late.  
I know. Childish but she always made mountains out of molehills.

'Okay... lets go' I grabbed my jacket and we left

We were going to the bar we usually went just to waste some time. Ichigo knew some people there and we always got a few drinks for free. So there I was sitting at the bar with my little superhero that I secretly loved so much. I was really trying to act all cool and shit you know but the alcohol got me going.

'What?' Ichigo asked teasingly and laughed  
'Nothing' I realized I must have been staring at him  
'Yeah right.. Like I didn't notice.' he said and laughed again

I blushed and looked at my shoes

The rest of the evening we spend talking about school. Well it was mostly Ichigo who did the talking.. And soon he was telling me about football and about all the girls he had fucked.  
Honestly I didn't wanna know but I stayed calm and listened to him. Well you know while he was talking I could focus on his full lips that I desired so much.

Time went by and I felt really drunk. It must have been like fucking 2am and most of the people were already gone when ichigo looked at his watch.  
'We better call a cab. You know... because....' ichigo muttered  
'Yeah... none of us should drive anymore tonight' I answered

So after I called a taxi Ichigo and I waited outside.  
We were both really drunk and started fooling around.  
'Why didn't you stop me' Ichigo said laughing '..I shouldn't have been drinking so fucking much? Now I feel like shit.'  
'Ooh. So now it's my fault' I acted pissed but had to laugh when I saw him smiling '...Asshole'

%PART %

The taxi finally showed up and we got inside and on the backseat. We were still laughing and shit.  
'You can stay over at my house tonight' I suddenly heard myself saying  
I regretted it right after I did. Helplessly I searched for an excuse... 'You know... so we can get your car tomorrow morning. I mean-'  
'Yeah I guess you're right' Ichigo agreed

None of us said anything else and as I glanced over at Ichigo his head rested on the car door. I realized his eyes were closed. God I wanted to kiss him right there. He looked so fucking pretty and peaceful. I had to force myself to look away.

When we arrived at my house I paid the taxi driver. I saw my mum's car and thought she must be asleep by now. I went out of the car to the door on ichigo's side. He wasn't really conscious and I had to get him out of the taxi. We went inside my house, as I was supporting him. I couldn't make out what he was saying but he was certainly muttering. We headed to my room and Ichigo fell immediately on my bed. He just lay there.  
'You're alright Ichigo?'  
'Kinda' he simply said  
'Ok well....' 'You can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch then'

Ichigo often stayed at my house so this wasn't really strange. But he always slept on the couch and he never slept in my bed before. Part of me liked seeing him there.

I was on my way out of the room when I heard his voice again  
'Shiro stay' he said 'just don't leave... Okay?'  
I turned around. Ichigo was now sitting on the edge of my bed. Even if he looked all churned up he was still so fucking sexy.  
'Can't you just stay here for a while'  
I smiled at him but deep in my heart I was already in tears.  
'No I can't.' I whispered 'I'll take the couch'

I knew very well this was my chance... maybe I could get close to him. But I knew I couldn't stay.

'What the fuck is wrong with you? Your bed is big enough. Why don't you just fucking stay here?' ichigo said angrily. I knew the alcohol made him overreact this way but I couldn't even look him in the eyes that moment.  
'You really wanna know why?'  
'Yeah... tell me Shiro'  
'Because if I'll stay here I might do something I could regret later on' I whispered  
'What the fuck is that supposed to mean?' his voice got louder  
'Nothing... just go to bed ichigo... you're fucking drunk'  
'And you're a fucking asshole... I thought we were friends'

I realized my voice got louder too. I didn't care about it at all.  
'God Ichigo. Can't you see that this is why I am acting this way? It's because we ARE friends!'

Ichigo looked at me. Still mad as hell and not understanding a single word I just said to him. I was so close to crying right there because I couldn't take it any more.  
This was it. I felt my heart would explode any second. There was no way I would hold it back any longer..  
I almost shouted at him now 'can't you see that I have to force myself here so I don't get too close to you?! When I'm with you it kills me because I know I can't have you. When you touch me it makes my skin crawl. And when I'm alone my heart aches for you. That's what's wrong with me Ichigo. Can't you see that I need you so much?! You are everything to me and I am so fucking afraid I could loose you. I'm scared to death. I would die just to be with you Ichigo. I'm in love with you.'

By that time tears were running down my face. I cried so much I couldn't really see the look on his face. The only thing I could see clearly were his golden brown eyes.  
I felt so confused and unsure but also relieved. My whole body was shaking when I ran out of my room. I collapsed on the carpet in front of the couch and couldn't stop the damn crying. In this moment I needed my best friend so much... I needed him to tell me everything was gonna be ok... I needed him to hold me. But my best friend was the fucking reason I felt so horrible. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up as the sun was shining through the windows. I heard voices in the kitchen and saw that I was still wearing my jeans and shirt from yesterday. Everything came rushing back.

Shit. I told him.

My thoughts got interrupted as I realized it was Ichigo and my mother's voice I heard in the kitchen. I stood up and went in there. I saw my mums back. She was making breakfast.  
'..Yeah I guess I should' ichigo said smiling to my mother.  
He was holding a cup of coffee in his hands and didn't seem mad or angry at all.

'Oh Shiro' my mum said as she turned and took a brief look at me 'are you okay?'

I nodded but didn't take my eyes off Ichigo. He eventually looked at me while he took a gulp of coffee.

There was an awkward silence where ichigo just looked at me. I was trying to figure out what he was thinking. But couldn't. He didn't make a single move. Then he put his cup down on the table and walked over to me. His expression didn't change and I started to wonder if he could remember what had happened yesterday at all. He came closer and we were standing face to face when he leaned over. I felt his breath on my neck.  
'We should go get my car' he whispered in my ear. I was puzzled. Well I didn't expect this.  
Without another word he walked pass me and out of the kitchen.

**Leave your Reviews and tell me what u think?** **Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Next chapter things get a little interesting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews & support people. Hope u like this new chapter.**

**Warning there will be a Major lemon!**

**I Don't own Bleach! But if I did Grimmjow would kick major ass in battles!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sitting in my car and driving back to the bar. None of us said anything. Honestly I didn't dare to. When we arrived ichigo got out of the car pretty quickly.

I couldn't let him leave like that. I jumped out of the car too.

"Ichigo wait"  
He turned around "why?"  
"Can't we just talk about it?"  
"Bout what?" he smiled slightly  
"You know about what..." he smiled even more when I said that.. "About what I told you yesterday"  
He watched me. Kind of concerned "don't worry about it."

"So... Were okay?" I asked confused  
Ichigo put one of his hands on my wrist. "You're my best friend shiro. Nothing will change that" "and besides... Next week is my birthday so get me a fucking present."

We both laughed. I felt so much better after he said that. It seemed like this big secret I always had to carry around finally let go of me. I felt really good.

Ichigo winked, got inside his car and drove off. Well so did I.

The next few days were quite good. Ichigo didn't say another word about what happened and I felt really relieved. I was happy he was okay about it and didn't hate me now.

Ichigo's birthday came closer and I got very excited about it. His birthday was the party of the year. It was always a big event for everybody. Half of the people from school were invited.

This morning in school I only had a few minutes with him because he was surrounded by people. But he asked me to come early to his place so I could help him out a little bit. I was still madly in love with him so I enjoyed every second I could spend with him.

%PART %

It was 7pm when I left home and drove to ichigo's house.

Somebody opened the door and I realized it was ichigo. He had this huge smile on his face that almost made me melt away. "Hey Shiro"  
"what's up" I stepped inside when I realized Ichigo was only wearing a towel around his waist.  
In fact there was still water running down his abs. My jaw dropped. God. What a beautiful sight. I couldn't stop staring. He was fucking perfect in so many ways.  
"Um sorry... I just got out of the shower" he said and blushed  
"you know you're not making it any easier for me, right" I smiled  
that made him smile too and there was this silent minute between us where we just looked at each other without saying anything. Once again I lost myself in his eyes.  
There is something more about this guy. I can feel it.

"I better go back upstairs and get ready. You can get a drink if you want"  
"huh?" I felt kinda flustered  
"yeah... Alright" ichigo laughed and went upstairs  
I watched his back as he made his way to his room.

Right. Get a drink. Back to reality. Yeah...  
I felt so confused. I forgot about everything.  
How could one guy have such an influence on me? Fuck.

Ichigo didn't show up for about 20 minutes and there were already people coming. So I opened the door and talked to a few of them that I knew from school. It seemed like eternity till ichigo came back downstairs and everybody cheered. Ichigo looked so beautiful. He wore jeans and a simple white shirt but it suited him so well. He flashed that killer smile to me and went to some of his friends. He talked to everyone of them and received his presents. I was watching him as he made jokes and got told how good he looked. He was just so charming. No wonder he was so damn popular.

Two hours later the house was full of people. I was sitting on the couch and talked to a girl named Rukia. I went to preschool with her and we were talking about all this old stuff. That's when Ichigo came towards us. Smiling as always. When I saw him I couldn't stop but smile too.  
"Sooo?" he said happy and sat between rukia and me. "You're enjoying my party?"  
"Where are all these people coming from?" I laughed  
"Don't worry. I don't know half of them neither" he said  
Rukia stood up and vanished in the crowd while Ichigo moved closer to me  
I started to get nervous..  
"So what are you doing here all alone?" he asked me in his low sexy voice tone  
He put his right hand on my knee and looked me straight in the eyes. His hand felt so good on my knee and his face was so close to mine. I could smell his cologne. Shit I thought I would pass out right there.

I didn't know what to do or how to react. What the fuck was he doing?  
Suddenly he stood up. I must have looked puzzled. Then he turned around and took my hand.  
He made me stand up and led me through the crowd. I was so fucking nervous. I could even feel a few people watching us while we were walking to the stairs. Ichigo headed to his room and I started to get very excited. There were other people on the second floor but they didn't seem to care about us that much. Ichigo opened the door and led me inside. Then he let loose of my hand. I was kinda disappointed. But he locked the door and turned to face me.  
My emotions were riding on a roller coaster and I felt so impatient about what would happen next.

"I just wanna get my present you know... Come here" he told me and put one of his hands on my waist. His touch made my whole body tingle. I stepped forward  
I gathered all my courage and put my hand on his chest. I felt like it was okay for me to do that now.  
"So my touch makes your skin crawl" Ichigo smiled  
I looked into his eyes. They were filled with passion. I had to take my chance no matter if it was alcohol or really ichigo who made him act this way.  
I leaned in for a kiss and closed my eyes. I could feel ichigo's lips touching mine. It felt amazing. I got so fucking turned on as our tongues met. I waited my whole life for this moment and it was finally happening. Ichigo led his hands through my hair and I started to get more excited. My heartbeat got so fast it felt like my heart would explode any second.

Ichigo let go of my lips and placed his forehead on mine. He was breathing very heavy.  
"Nothing and nobody can tear us apart... remember?"  
I smiled and kissed him again "yeah. Just keep going baby"  
Ichigo put his hands under my shirt and started to kiss and lick my stomach. I couldn't help but start to moan. He heard me and got up to kiss my lips again. My dick grew rock hard. I wanted him for such a long time.

He kissed me much more passionately than before, he took off my shirt and threw it on the floor.  
"You're so beautiful" he said to me before he kissed me again and pushed me down on his bed. He laid on top of me and pinned my arms behind my head.

He started to kiss my neck. "ahh.. Fuck that feels good" I continued to moan as his beautiful body slid against mine. He bit my nipples and made them fucking hard. By that time my dick already leaked pre-cum in my pants. I got so overwhelmed by the way he was teasing me.  
I put my hands under his shirt because I was dying to see his naked chest. He noticed and kneeled down to help me strip it off. His amazing muscles were showing up.  
"Shit you're so hot" I whispered  
He opened the zipper of my pants and slid his right hand inside. He leaned down again and kissed me while he was rubbing my dick. I moaned in his mouth "yeah keep doing that."  
I put both of my hands on his back. His body felt so good on top of me.  
"You like that, don't you" he asked seductively  
I nodded and muttered "oh yeah"

He was sliding his fingers up and down my manhood and made me moan so fucking loud. I was so hot for him. Then he slipped my shoes off and pulled my pants down so I laid on his bed. Only in my boxers. I felt like it was my turn now and managed to get on top of him.  
My crotch slid against his. Ichigo looked so fucking tempting under me.  
I kissed him fiercely and slowly unzipped his pants. I took his pants off and soon started to pull on his shorts because I couldn't wait to see his cock.

His dick jumped released out of his shorts. So there I was. Sitting on my best friend who laid naked under me. I licked down his chest until I was near his crotch area. His body quivered. I started to massage his dick with my hands. Ichigo closed his eyes and was moaning now.

"You wanna put it in your mouth?" he said

I didn't answer but gave him a little kiss before I gave my attention fully to his dick.  
I licked along the sides before I put his whole dick in my mouth.  
"oooh shit that feels good" ichigo groaned  
His groaning really got me going.. I couldn't stop myself. His dick tasted so fucking good. I sucked him even faster now. I put one of my hands on his balls massaging them while I let my other hand slid up and down his chest. His body felt so smooth and hot. Ichigo was moving his hips up and down as he fucked my mouth.

Time went by and ichigo was moaning louder than before  
"Alright I think you better stop now"  
I let go of his dick... kinda disappointed  
"What?!" I asked shocked  
ichigo smiled at me and sat himself up. His face was very close to mine now.  
"I wanna save for later. There are other things I wanna do with you" he whispered directly in my ear

It took him one second and I was lying on my back again. I struggled but even if I really wanted I had no chance to fight him.  
He put my legs on his shoulders and placed his face at my dick. He started to suck it. God. It felt amazing. He was really good. I thought I would cum right in his mouth but I tried to hold back..

I felt his fingers on my entrance as he sucked me off. It took him a moment but he even pushed a finger inside me.  
"Aaah. Shit" I moaned  
"You like that shiro" he asked out of breath  
"Yeah"  
"Say it."  
He put two more fingers inside my ass..  
"I like it. I fucking like it" I groaned "ahh"

I loved how dominant ichigo was with me. It made me even hotter for him.  
I slid my hands through his hair. We were both sweating and I saw water running down his chest. His whole body looked so fucking hot.

Ichigo sat up again and rubbed our dicks together. He looked deep in my eyes and I could see how horny he was in that moment.

"Alright Shiro" he said "I'm gonna fuck you now"  
"Do it then" I moaned with pleasure  
"I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you"

ichigo put my legs up on his shoulders again and kneeled down. He pushed his dick against my entrance. As I closed my eyes I was breathing really heavy. I was kinda scared but fucking excited. My heart raced. Then he pushed his dick inside of me. Slowly but there was so much pain.

"Ooh Shit" I screamed and opened my eyes  
ichigo was looking at me with so much pleasure "relax."  
As his dick was completely in my ass he waited. The pain slowly fade away and I nodded.  
He began to take his big dick out and pushed inside me again.  
I started to enjoy him inside of me. His dick felt so good in me.

Now he fucked me harder and deeper. We were both gasping.  
"Aaah... that feels so good. You're so fucking tight"  
He bend down and kissed me. "Keep going baby... it's so hot" I said  
"...fuck I don't want you to stop" I groaned as he filled my ass up with his big tool again  
He really was fucking the shit out of me and I loved it

"God you're so fucking good" I told him  
He threw his head back and fucked me even harder. His thrusts got more intense each time  
I started to jack off myself because it felt like I would explode  
"yeah fuck me" I said  
His mouth was slightly open. I could see he liked hearing me tell him how good he fucked me  
"Oh my fucking God." I said "hammer me... ooh yeah"

"Ooh shit ichigo" I gasped "I'm close..."  
"Yeah me too" he answered  
"Come inside of me baby" I encouraged him  
"Damn Shiro. I'm Cumming NOW" he screamed  
Another thrust right after he said it and I felt his body shaking on top of me  
I bit my bottom lip as he came in my ass.. I felt cum leaking out but ichigo didn't stop fucking me.  
He pushed my hands away and jacked me off himself. That was too much for me  
ichigo's cum inside my ass and his hands on my dick. I couldn't hold it back any longer and my dick shot cum. "Oh my god" was the only thing I could say through my moans.  
Ichigo put his lips on mine again and kissed me fervently.  
"That was fucking hot" he said and collapsed on top of me

We laid there for like twenty minutes where ichigo just held me in his arms. I could feel his breath on my neck. I never felt so peaceful and safe in my whole life.

But well. We knew we had to go back downstairs and so we got dressed again. I glanced over at ichigo as he put his pants back on.

He saw me looking at him and laughed "what?"  
"Nothing..." I said and smiled  
He walked towards me and gave me a kiss  
"You know you were the best present I got"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well how was that? Hope u like it! I think it was pretty good for my first lemon.**

**Next Chapter things start changing what will happen to ichigo & shiro?**

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. Since you are my only audience it would be nice if you could give me some advice.. leave comments, let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Warning This story Contains bad language & Sexual Activities! Yaoi!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**HOPE U ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up with a slight headache. Sunshine filled up my room and the air felt so good. I looked over to my cupboard and according to the clock it was 1pm. It was the day after ichigo's party. The day after we kissed and the day after we slept together. These words sounded so good to me. I just stayed in my bed and held my pillow... thinking of ichigo. I never felt so content of anything in my life before.

It was Saturday so my dad was gonna pick me up later. I usually spend the weekends over at his house. You know my parents broke up when I was ten. But now they get along quite well as long as they're not alone together for too long. I like spending time at my dad's house. My little sister lives with him so I only get to see her then. Well my dad normally picks me up around 4 or 5 pm.

So there was still some time left and I decided to get dressed and go over to ichigo's house. Maybe he would like some help cleaning up the mess. But honestly I was just dying to see him again. I put on some pants and one of my favorite shirts.

I grabbed my jacket and drove over to ichigo's almost half an hour later. When I arrived I saw the disaster. That the garden was covered with rubbish and stuff. The door was open. I went inside where ichigo was stuffing trash in a bag. I closed the door. The whole house looked like a catastrophe. There were cups and bottles all over the floor and I could even see a bra hanging over the couch armrest. Not to mention the kitchen. Everything was a big mess but ichigo was looking hot as always and that was the only thing that mattered to me.

"Holy shit what happened?" I laughed  
Ichigo turned around to look at me. First he laughed but then it seemed like he was checking me out or something. He wore bright jeans and a blue shirt. Simple but fucking sexy. In fact no matter what he would wear he would always look damn hot. He stared at me with his bedroom eyes.

"Hey Shiro" he said confident "what are you doing here?"  
I walked around to get a better picture of the size of the damage. "Thought you could use some help" – "Looks like a tornado has been in here man"

He just stood there. Staring at me.  
"So what do you say?" I asked cheeky  
"Depends..." He walked towards me  
"On what?" I smiled  
"Are you really here to help me?" he asked perky  
"What do you think..?" I put my hands on his waist and guided them over his body  
He gave me an intense kiss and slid his hands through my hair. I took hold of his cheeks and his neck. One of his hands touched my crotch. I pulled away.  
"Wait." I said "Are your parents home?"  
"Nope" he smiled and kissed me again. Our tongues met and I was almost melting in his arms.

He dropped me on the couch. A few cups and other stuff were falling down aside. I wasn't really paying attention. Ichigo sat on top of me and put his lips on mine again. "Shiro I missed you" he said. Between kisses I was already pulling at his shirt. I couldn't stop thinking about his body. He finally let go of my lips and took off his shirt. His body looked so hot in the sunlight. He looked at me and I stared into his amber color eyes. How pretty he was. "I couldn't stop thinking about you last night" he told me. He lifted me up and took off my shirt as well. His hands ran up and down my chest. I could feel my dick pressing hard against my pants. And I could see ichigo had a hard-on too. I opened his zipper and slid my hand in, over his dick. "Oooh yes. I definitely missed you." He moaned.  
He put my hands under my head and kissed me again. Then he slipped back on top of me and put his mouth on my stomach. He licked towards the waistband of my pants.

I was breathing very fast now. He unzipped my pants and took them off. I was wearing tight shorts today day and when ichigo realized that, he made a noise that sounded like mumbling.

"You're so hot" he said. He put his mouth over my shorts and kissed and licked my cock through the material. My pants were already wet from precum. And his teasing felt so good. I licked my lips and started to moan.

When he finally took off my shorts I felt like I was so close to cumming. He took my whole dick in his mouth and massaged my balls with his hands. With my hands I squeezed a pillow. His mouth felt so fucking good. "Oh Shit Ichigo that's amazing."

He took my dick eagerly in and out of his mouth. It seemed like no big deal for him to take my whole dick down his throat. "Aaaah fuck – I'm close" I groaned.

He sucked my dick so fucking good I couldn't hold back any longer. I closed my eyes. My body tingled and I threw my head back. My dick felt like exploding right there. "Ichigo I'm coming" I moaned and took one last breath before I shot my load into his mouth.

I opened my eyes again and saw how Ichigo licked even the last drops of cum from my dick. Then he sat up and kissed me. I wanted to tell him how good he was and kissed him ambitious. His tongue still tasted like cum and I got so fucking turned on again.

"Turn around" Ichigo commanded and stood up.  
I didn't hesitate, moved and lay on my stomach. He kneed over me. I could feel his thighs touching my skin. His body felt so good. I closed my eyes again so I could fully concentrate on his touch.

He licked with his tongue up my back and kissed my neck. In fact he kinda sucked on my neck. It felt really good.

Next thing I know is that he got up and directed me to his room. We were kissing and touching each other all the way up there. And I managed to take off his pants as well.

When we finally were inside his room he closed the door and pushed me against the wall. I loved it when he was so dominant with me. He pinned my hands down, so I couldn't really move them. I tried to move my head closer to his waiting for a kiss but Ichigo leaned back. He smiled cheeky at me. Then he moved forward again and I was ready to kiss him but he leaned back again. He was teasing me.  
Ichigo laughed and moved closer towards me. I was able to get my hands free and pushed his head to mine. I kissed him long and deep.

"You're so hot" I told him and put my hands on his abs. I lifted my head again and looked directly into his beautiful golden brown eyes. A few days ago I would've only dreamed of the words he than said to me.

"You want me to fuck you, Shiro?" he said between kisses. I only moaned and nodded.  
ichigo turned me around so I was facing the wall. He ran his hands up and down my body. I put my hands against the wall. I felt his breath on my shoulders and then he was kissing my neck, which was definitely a point for me I noticed. Oh god this guy made me shiver. He rubbed his dick against my entrance and I felt the heat that build up between our bodies. I gasped. I needed him to fuck me right away. I couldn't wait any longer. "Oooh Ichigo. I want you NOW." Once again he kissed my shoulder before he let go of my body. I spread my legs.

He positioned his cock at my entrance and before I realized it, his dick was inside of me.  
"Oh my god" I groaned. When he fucked me the night before I was in so much pain first. But this time I was enjoying every second of it. He put his hands at my waist and licked my back with his tongue. I threw my head back. Ichigo was all I ever wanted.

"How does this feel Shiro...?" Ichigo said as he pushed deeper inside of me.  
"Ahh" I moaned "...feels so good" was the only thing I could think of. I was in ecstasy. I always knew that I loved ichigo but I would've never even dreamed that he was such a good fucker. I turned my head so he was able to kiss me. He put one of his hands on my throat and our lips met. Not for long because ichigo was moaning so much.

"Yeah. Fuck me faster" I gasped. I felt ready to come again with ichigo's dick inside me but I wanted to release him. "God you're so good." I said as he slapped his balls on my ass once again... "I want you to come for me ichigo" I whispered. He moaned and kissed me behind my ear. I could feel his body shaking and I knew he was close too. I felt his touch on my cock as he used one of his hands to jerk off my dick. "Ohh yeah" I gasped. He fucked me in the same rhythm as he wanked my dick.

Ichigo got louder. "I'm cumming" he screamed. Two more thrusts and he shot his load inside of me. "Aaaah Shiro!" he moaned. I could feel the hot cum inside of my ass. It felt so close to Ichigo it was awesome. His fucking got slower and he rested his head against my back for a few seconds. I hadn't come yet but I thought that was ok. I could feel his sperm running down my ass and my feet.

He slipped his cock out of my ass and turned me around. I smiled at him and he kissed me. As though he wanted to thank me for being his sex toy. I liked being used by him in this way. So I kissed back. I noticed he had his hands on my dick again. I was still so hot for him and my dick was rock hard. With both hands he took care of my cock. I slid my fingers through his hair and bit on his lower lip. He was so focused on what he was doing to my dick he didn't care. He was all mine for that moment. I put my hands on his neck and slid down to his abs and his stomach.

I was about to come when Ichigo licked my neck with his tongue again. That was too much for me. His hot breath against my skin and his hands on my cock. I exploded.  
"Oooh yes" I moaned and shot cum over his inner thighs. I leaned my head back against the wall and ichigo kissed over my lips, my cheeks and my throat.

"That was so hot" he whispered in my ear.

* * *

We both took a shower together, before we cleaned up the rest of the house. We were almost finished but I had to go home because it was already late and my dad would soon be there to pick me up. I was putting on my jacket and ichigo brought me to the door. He didn't wear a shirt but only some jeans and he looked so hot.

"Soo... you gonna call me later?" I said smiling

Ichigo seemed kinda nervous "huh?"

"When I'm at my dad's... you gonna call me?" I asked again

"Umm... I don't know." He looked out on the street and I stepped outside. "Gotta study for this Math Test later you know... we'll see" he mumbled.

I was puzzled. Ichigo didn't even smile. I walked up to him and gave him one last kiss before I got inside my car and drove away. By that time I already knew he wasn't going to call me at all. I just wasn't sure why... Did I do something wrong? What happened?

* * *

Next Monday in school Ichigo was the first one I saw when I was walking through the hallway. I didn't talk to him ever since I left his house on Saturday. My heart was aching for him.

He was as usual with a few other guys. I don't know but there was something about him that concerned me this morning. Well I just smiled at him and thought about everything that happened between us this weekend.

I saw Ichigo later that day right after the second lesson. He was stuffing books into his locker. "Hey what's up" I said trying to sound happy but honestly I was kinda scared.

Ichigo turned around. He had this "WTF"-look on his face that made me realize I should shut up. Something was really wrong.

"Eerm.. Look I don't know what's wrong but if I said or did something than I am sorry... ok" I think I must have sounded desperate then.

"Alright we need to talk" he said secure

I added in a whispered tone "Just tell me what happened." But this disturbed look on his face didn't vanish.

Ichigo took a look to his left and right. He looked pretty weak. "Wanna go outside?"

I knew we were only going outside because nobody should be able to hear us. Was he so ashamed of me? But more than that I was frightened as hell what he wanted to talk about.

So we walked through the hall and out to the schoolyard. We headed in the direction of the football field when Ichigo stopped. None of us said anything.

"What's wrong?" I finally said quiet. Breaking the silence

"It's just... I don't know Shiro" he said kinda worried and looked at me "I don't think I can do this right now" his amber eyes distracted me

"But... What?" I felt nervous "What are you talking about you can't do what?"

Ichigo broke the eye-contact and looked down at his feet. I felt completely out of place. I was scared.

"You don't wanna be with me?" I asked confused

"That's not what I said…" he simply said

"Then what are you saying Ichigo?!" I started to get angry but he didn't even answer.

"I told you I love you. What the fuck do you think that's supposed to mean. And I don't know if you can remember but YOU were the one kissing ME that night. Are you just playing fucking games with me or what?" I shouted.

Ichigo finally looked at me again. I later realized that there was so much more in his expression, he was so sad. But at this moment I just felt deceived.

"Maybe we made a mistake" he said

"What?"

Ichigo looked away so I couldn't see his face. I really didn't care about any other people around us. My mind kept racing and it felt like my whole world just fell apart.

When I finally felt able to talk again I whispered  
"I can't believe you just said that" my voice fully came back and I shouted "I can't believe you did that to me." I was so disappointed.

"You know what Ichigo, it would have been okay if you just said NO right that night. But YOU USED ME and that's just because you are so irresolute. It was okay for you two days ago but now you tell me it was all a mistake to begin with?"

Ichigo continued to look at his feet. It vexed me that I couldn't see his eyes. I had never seen him speechless before. All I wanted was to get away. I turned around. I would just leave him there.

"You don't know what you want. Grow up Ichigo." I shouted as I made my way back to the school. I felt like crying and running away the same time but I would not let him see me like that. I would go back to my next lesson and pretend this never happened. My heart was beating so fast.

I was barely breathing when I went to my English class. Did my first love just break up with me? How could he do that? The last thing I wanted was to lose him. Ichigo never was like this before. At least not towards me. He always protected me; he was always there for me. For the first time in my life I argued with him. I never expected him to act like this. I thought I knew him.

I had problems to concentrate on the teacher. I thought about his words over and over again. "I can't do this... we made a mistake" Honestly I felt so stupid now that I didn't see his reaction coming. I mean as long as I knew Ichigo he never let anybody get too close to him. I should have expected this. I mean I'm talking about Ichigo here. What did I expect?! That we would stay together till the end of time or what?! Shit.

* * *

**...Another part wanted?**

**Leave ur Reviews! Tell me what u think!**

**Next Chapter Will be out this week on Thursday**

**A NEW CHARACTER APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello sex is included here. In fact this whole chapter is just to introduce the next one, which is going to be great. Feel free to tell me what you think, comments are highly appreciated. Thanks. SO NOW SIT BACK & ENJOY THE STORY!**

*** **I DONT OWN BLEACH! I WISH I GOT IT 4 MY** **BIRTHDAY**!

*** **CONTAIN'S BAD LANGUAGE**

*** **IN THE STORY THE CHARACTER'S REFER SHIRO AS SHIROSAKI**

*** **ICHIGO IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CALLS HIM SHIRO**

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and about a week ago since ichigo last talked to me. I was walking through the hallway in school, heading for my locker. Even though ichigo had hurt me so much I still wanted to be close to him. I missed the way he treated me. I missed the way I was under his protection. I couldn't just turn off loving him.

How could he tell me what we did was a mistake. I've never been so sure about anything in my life.

As much as I wanted to tell myself that I had to let go of him I realized it would never work. He has always been the one I wanted to be with. I tried to hide these feelings for years and now after they're out I should go back to the hiding shit? I felt so frustrated.

I didn't even notice the other people in school as I made my way to my locker. I blamed myself for telling ichigo about my feelings in the first place. I mean we would probably still be friends if I just kept my mouth shut. How am I supposed to survive without him? There was this huge hole in my stomach that made me shiver. I felt alone.

I got my books out of my locker and went to my biology class. I got this lesson with ichigo. GREAT. Just fucking great I thought. It was hurting so much seeing him but not being able to talk to him. I started to wonder if ichigo was missing me too. The way he treated me at his birthday didn't come from nowhere. I guess he was just too scared to admit it.

I was so focused on my thoughts when I went up the stairs to the second floor that I didn't see that there was somebody coming. Before I knew it we crushed together. All I could see was papers flying around and landing on the stairs.

"Oh god, sorry I didn't see-" I mumbled

"Never mind.."

I looked up and realized the person was Renji Abarai. I felt sorry for him because all his stuff was lying on the floor so I helped him. I picked up most of the papers and handed it to him.

"Thanks" he smiled and stood up

"So how is it going Renji?" I asked casually trying to be nice.  
"Good. How about you? You're ok?"  
"Uum... yeah I'm good." I lied

There was a short silence before I decided the conversation was over. I turned and was ready to leave when he suddenly said "So your little romance is over huh?"

"Excuse me?" I stopped and answered confused  
"You and Ichigo Kurosaki?"  
"What-?" I turned around  
"Don't play dumb. I saw you two together at his party."

I stared at him completely shocked.

"So I guess it's true. You broke up huh." He smiled smugly. I couldn't believe what he was saying.  
"You know what? You keep seeing things that aren't there renji. And anyways it's none of your business"

"Alright... Nevermind" he looked away "but you know what? You and me... we're not so much different."

I didn't quite understand what he meant by that but I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I passed him.

"And by the way Shirosaki, have you seen this new kid? Fucking hot." he shouted after me, more like a statement not a question.

WTF? What's wrong with this guy? Doesn't he have some friends to annoy?  
I finally arrived in the classroom. Everybody else was already there. Including Ichigo, but I didn't dare to look at him directly. I just sat down somewhere in the last row and remained silent. I still had Renji's words in my mind and I was curious what it was with the "New Kid" that he was talking about.

* * *

Time went by and I only had two more classes left. English and Sports. So I was standing somewhere near the classroom right before the English lesson started just like everybody else, waiting for the teacher to arrive and unlock the classroom. I leaned against a wall, watching the people in the corridor.

Wherever I looked I could see couples. Kissing and grabbing each other. It annoyed me. But whatever. I just lost my best friend and didn't want to think about anything –

There he was.

Probably the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life apart from Ichigo. Beautiful face. Even better hair. Godlike Body. My jaw dropped. I've never seen him before but my heartbeat skipped by his sight. He was walking with Nel and Orihime who were in my class. He had like the biggest smile on his face. His skin was well tanned, light blue hair and cyan eyes. His face had these slight masculine lines. God, I couldn't stop staring.

Okaaay. So I guess this must be the new guy huh? The bell rang. Seemed like he was in a pretty exciting conversation with the two girls. But then he looked in my direction. I swallowed. He smiled at me and nodded. I tried to smile back but my face was kinda frozen in this OMG-did-he-just-smile-at-ME?!-stare.

The crowd got louder as the teacher arrived and opened the door. I hurried up to get quickly inside the classroom because I felt so stupid for staring at this guy like a fucking retard. Do I just like it to make an idiot out of myself?!

I sat down somewhere in the back. The others slowly came in and so did the new guy. He went up to my English teacher Mrs Shihouin. To introduce himself but it was so loud I couldn't hear a word he was saying.

Mrs. Shihouin turned to the class. "Quiet please guys." – "We got a new student. Class please welcome Grimmjow Jaggerjack

She looked at him again. "Take a seat Grimmjow – shall be your choice where"

Grimmjow looked around for a second. I rested my head on a stack of books and watched him from there. I felt my heart pounding in my chest while he walked through the classroom. He sat down in the row right in front of me. Next to some geek named Ishida. I checked out his back for a while but it just reminded me of Ichigo. Argh oh no. I really didn't want to think about him.

Mrs Shihouin allocated some exercises but I wasn't paying attention. A few minutes later I had to ask Nel that sat beside me what we got to do. Right then Grimmjow turned around. This big smile on his face, which reminded me so much of Ichigo.

"Hey... you got a paper for me?" he said and oh my god his voice sounded so hot

"Wha...? Paper... umm sure." I stuttered

I handed one to him.

"I'm Grimmjow by the way" he smiled

"I know" I smiled too "My names Shirosaki"

"Well Hey Shirosaki" he said and turned around again.

"Hey" I whispered more to myself than to anybody else... I didn't know whats gotten into me but this guy made me forget everything else and I couldn't stop smiling.

The rest of the lesson was too short if you ask me. I spend the whole time checking out Grimmjow.

* * *

I was walking alone to the locker room for my sports class. I had sports with Ichigo. Trying to ignore that my whole body was shaking I thought about whether I should place myself where I always did (which was right next to Ichigo) or if I should sit somewhere else. But I decided that some of the guys would probably ask stupid shit if I didn't use my usual locker and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself or embarrass Ichigo because I was such a horrible liar. I would just walk in there and act like nothing ever happened.

When I opened the door, most of the guys were already in their sport clothes. I went through the room and straight towards Ichigo, who was just putting on a shirt. I was able to take one last peek at his beautiful back. God I missed his warm body so much.

He must have noticed me by that time. I stood right beside him and dropped my bag pretty loud on the bench but he didn't even look at me. Whatever.

I was just putting on my pants when the door swung open and a few other guys including Grimmjow came in. I was searching for a shirt in my bag when..

"Hey Shirosaki" a soft voice said right behind me

I looked around to see Grimmjow, who put his things down on the opposite bench of mine. Was this guy following me or something?

Ichigo's head turned immediately. Oh this could be interesting. I could see Ichigo glancing from me to Grimmjow and back to me again. Something told me Ichigo wasn't feeling so well at that moment.

Maybe I was just enjoying the situation a little too much but I thought this would be the right time to take off my shirt. Yeah. In fact I could feel somebodys eyes on me.

* * *

During the lesson I had plenty of time to watch the bodies of the two sexiest guys I could think of. Water was running down Ichigo's throat and his white shirt clinged on his wet body. God he was so fucking hot. The way he moved and ran... Actually everything about him reminded me of sex. I missed him so much.  
And then there was Grimmjow. His body was not so familiar to me but it was exciting seeing him so exhausted.

In the end of the lesson we had to do some strength training. Our teacher told us we had to do it in groups of two. Usually Ichigo would do that with me.

I thought about just waiting right there looking confused till somebody would finally ask me but then Grimmjow stepped up to me.

"Hey umm Shirosaki" he said softly "you mind being my partner?"  
My eyes widened. "Sure" I nodded and peeked over at ichigo.

While we did what we were told I was able to touch Grimmjow almost everywhere. Actually I had to. Not that I was complaining. And I was having even more fun when I looked over at Ichigo. He was staring at grimmjow and me the whole time and he seemed pretty angry. Was this some sort of jealousy I saw in his eyes?

Grimmjow was now stretching my arm and he put one of his hands at my waist. I was trying to pretend not to be that happy that this perfection of man was taking care of me.

"WTF do you think you're doing?!" I heard Ichigo screaming at some random boy. He wasn't noticing that everybody in the whole sports hall heard him. "Dude what's your problem?!" he argued with this small boy.

Ichigo almost started a fight only a few seconds later but our teacher noticed and took him out of the hall. Just like everybody else I stared over at Ichigo as he left with the teacher.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy" grimmjow said quiet, he was laughing.  
"I have no idea" I lied and smiled to myself.

Normally I would have felt sorry for Ichigo but I liked the thought, that he was so uncomfortable seeing me with another guy.

1:0 for me.

* * *

Another week later Ichigo still refused to talk to me and I was sick of it. I needed him. I missed him so much. I missed his touch. I missed how we could laugh together. I even missed getting called "Shiro" because he was the only one who did that other then my mom. I wanted him.

But I wouldn't just go to him and tell him about that again. He knew about my feelings and I thought it was his turn to come and talk TO ME. After all we were best friends. And he was the one who always told me that nothing and nobody could tear us apart. Where was he now?

Why did he have to ruin everything. God if he only wasn't so fucking proud.

On the other side Grimmjow and me grew closer by the day. Since he was in almost all of my classes I spend most of my time with him. He already had more friends than me even though he was here for only a few days. Probably because he was such a sight for everyone. As we walked through the hallway together almost everybody passing by greeted him. Damn he was freaking popular. And well... again I managed to adore my "New" best friend. I admit there were some similarities between Grimmjow and Ichigo. But unlike Ichigo, Grimmjow showed me some interest.

"So we're doing this report for history class together Shirosaki?" he asked me one day after school as we were walking to our cars.

"Yeah sure... I guess I wouldn't even dare to do it alone"  
"Pretty fucked up, huh?" – "But now you got me. Don't worry" he said and blinked

"Umm so when do you have time?" I asked

"Probably tomorrow... you wanna come over to my house?" he smiled  
"Yeah cool. Gotta go now sorry... see you tomorrow"  
"Okay see ya"

* * *

Maybe I used Grimmjow just to get over Ichigo. But it made me feel so much better you know. Grimmjow could take away all that I thought was wrong.

So it was Tuesday and Grimmjow and me were sitting in my car, driving to his house after school. Even though we had to do this report about some civilian war in Europe I got some expectations that Grimmjow had something else on his mind. He was pretty much flirting with me during school.

It was the first time I was at Grimmjow's house and it looked amazing. It was huge and looked like a fucking palace. Everywhere were mirrors and plants and there was this big staircase in the middle of the room.

"You want something to drink?" Grimmjow asked as he walked into another room

"Sure..." I said looking around. I felt like in a movie. I was almost scared to touch anything in case I could break it.

So this guy wasn't only hot as hell but also fucking rich?

Grimmjow came back with a bottle of water, his history book and some other stuff.

"You mind if we go upstairs?" he asked "because my parents will be home in a few hours and trust me you don't wanna meet them" he laughed

"Fine with me" I smiled

We went upstairs in his room, which was pretty much as big as the living room in my parent's house. Grimmjow threw his stuff on his bed and sat down. I dropped my bag on the floor and felt a little awkward because I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to sit with him on his bed? I shoved my hands in my pockets, standing there like a fucking idiot.

"What's the matter? Sit down" Grimmjow said

I looked at my feet sat down. I think I just blushed.

"Is everything okay?" he asked confused

I only nodded and took my book and some paper and pens out of my bag.

"Okay so where do we start" Grimmjow asked looking through his stuff "- Remember this timeline Mr. Kuchiki showed us?"  
"Umm yeah. I think it was from our book, wait..." I answered and flipped through our history book

I found the right page "Here it is"

Grimmjow moved closer to me to take a look on the timeline. I could feel how my heartbeat skipped. He was so close I could listen to his breathing.  
"You think we should copy it from there?" Grimmjow finally spoke  
"Huh?"

His hand accidentally touched mine as he wanted to turn to another page. I looked into his eyes. For a moment I expected them to be amber but well that was obviously just my imagination. Argh. I really didn't want to think about ichigo now.

I stared doubtfully into Grimmjow's blue eyes.

I shook my head. To kinda to clear my thoughts.  
"Maybe we should copy the main events from that timeline and add a few things from this other text she gave us" I heard myself saying

"Okay. You wanna write?"  
"Yeah sure" I agreed  
I took a pen and a paper and wrote down the things Grimmjow dictated to me.

After a few minutes Grimmjow reached for the bottle, which was lying right behind me.

His body came in contact with mine but he wasn't really able to reach the bottle. He put his arms next to me on both sides. My brows went up because I wasn't sure how I should react. Grimmjow lifted his head and looked up to me, his face was close to mine and he realized that I was stuck in this situation. I swallowed.

Without breaking the eye contact I grabbed at the bottle and held it out for him. He took a brief look at the water, but it wasn't the bottle he wanted anymore.

He put his right hand on my chest and pushed me down on the bed. As I was lying there he sat on top of me, his feet to my left and right and his hand still on my chest.

He leaned in, closed his eyes and kissed me. I was distracted. He kissed me pretty sensually and I could feel his tongue entering my mouth, but my lips remained still.

Grimmjow finally let go of my lips but then he put his attention to my crotch. His hands slid up and down my tights. I felt really confused. Somehow this wasn't what I wanted. Even though his hands felt so good on my body, there was something wrong about it.

Before I knew it he kissed me again. My mind kept racing. This more than beautiful stud WANTED ME. But now I was having second thoughts? What the fuck was wrong with me?

I broke the kiss and pushed Grimmjow away. He opened his eyes and stared puzzled at me.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow but I can't" I said bemused and sat up

Grimmjow looked at me for some seconds and then rushed

"Look Shirosaki, I'm sorry..." he stuttered "... I thought you and me – oh my god. I am so sorry.. But I thought you were -"

"No it's not that.' I said as I packed my stuff in my bag and stood up to look at him again "I like you Grimmjow. I REALLY like you – "But... sorry I just can't"

I needed to get out of this house. Away from Grimmjow. I couldn't stand the disappointed look on his face. I couldn't think about anything else than to get out.

I headed out of his house, to my car. As I sat inside I rested my head on the steering wheel.

WTF? I just walked out on this sex god. How stupid am I? Applause to myself. YEAH CONGRATS.

I started the engine and drove off. I hated myself for doing what I did, but I had to. I couldn't start anything with another guy. I wasn't ready. Grimmjow didn't mean anything to me compared to Ichigo.

* * *

**LEAVE UR REVIEWS & TELL ME WHAT U THINK.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL POSTED UP ON SATURDAY!**

**poor grimmjow look's like he's been rejected. Will Ichigo start speaking to his bestfriend?**


	5. Chapter 5

***** Sorry it took me so long to post this Chapter. Busy Busy... Well I hope you enjoy it anyways. .comments are highly appreciated! Thanks!**

***** I Don't Own Bleach!**

***** Warning Bad Language**

* * *

I woke up as my mom rushed into my room. She was yelling at me while parting my curtains. It was Wednesday and I was late for school. I don't know. I must have overslept.

I didn't even want to go to school, I had no intentions to. There was nothing good waiting there for me. My best friend wouldn't talk to me and yesterday I turned down Grimmjow Jaggerjack. My life sucked. "I'd rather stay in bed thank you" I told my mom while she walked out of my room but she didn't really listen.

I pushed a pillow on my face and sunk down into my sheets again. Of course. I had to go. Fucking Shit.

* * *

When I arrived at school I was already half an hour late. My biology teacher would be pretty pissed but that didn't matter to me this morning. I opened the door of the classroom. Some heads turned to see who just came in and I walked right up to my teacher.

"Sorry I'm late" I murmured

"Well talk to me after class Shirosaki, now go to your seat." He answered vainly

I knew that would mean trouble. Then I went through the classroom right towards the last row. I glanced at Ichigo who was staring at me. There was like no expression on his face.

If he only knew how much I missed him.

I tried to participate in the lesson because I wanted to make a good impression. Maybe that would mean fewer problems for being late.

But I guess I was wrong. The bell rang and I went to talk to my teacher. A few students were still in the classroom. Also Ichigo, who was putting some of his books into his bag.

"Shirosaki – I'm sorry... it won't happen again" I started

"Damn right" He just said, handing me a piece of paper. VACCINES AND IMMUNIZATION was the headline.

"Read that. Answer the Questions. Give it to me tomorrow" and he turned away from me.

I was pissed now. That was some hell of work I would have to do. Another reason why I hated school.

* * *

As much as I hated how everything was going wrong, it frustrated me even more that I wasn't able to talk to anybody about it. I threw my biology book into my locker, when Ichigo appeared beside me. I tried to calm down as he was probably just there to get to his locker, which was right beside mine.

But then I heard his voice "Shiro look I-"

"Shiroaki?!" Somebody else was calling a few steps behind me. I turned around to see that it was Grimmjow, who was walking right up to me. I took a short glimpse at Ichigo who had a flustered look on his face as he saw him.

Grimmjow didn't even deign a look at Ichigo. He stopped closely in front of me and took my hand in his. Grimmjow rested his body against mine "You need to talk to me, come on" he whispered in my ear and closed my locker behind me with his other hand. I turned my head to see Ichigo who looked at his feet and turned away quickly. As Grimmjow lead me through the hallway Ichigo disappeared in the crowd. I wasn't able to think clearly. Did I just miss a chance to talk to Ichigo?! Why the hell was Grimmjow holding my hand?! What the fuck?

Grimmjow pushed me inside some empty classroom and closed the door. I stared doubtfully at him trying to free my arm from his.

"What's wrong with you Shirosaki?" he began and let go of my hand "I called you like 9 times yesterday"

I closed my eyes for a second "What do you wanna hear Grimmjow?" and sat down on some table

"What-? Did I miss something?" he grumbled "Is it that you just don't wanna be with me or what?"

I remembered me saying the exactly same words to Ichigo a few weeks ago. I felt cruel and thought about the right words to say but there weren't any. I just wasn't ready for a relationship with Grimmjow. "Everything is going to fast for me. You want too much, you expect too much - I had a life before you moved here... you know"

I wasn't sure if I made my point clear with that.

Grimmjow's expression changed and he tried to smile even though his eyes told me something else. "Okay... I guess I'm sorry" he said shyly "I didn't want to pressure you or anything –"

"I gotta go" I interrupted him and jumped off the table. I wanted this conversation to end.

"But – Shirosaki!" he shouted after me

I already snatched the door handle down when he reached out his hand and pushed the door shut again. He surrounded me by putting his hands beside each of my shoulders. I turned around and we were face to face. I had to look up at Grimmjow, who was taller than me. He looked almost angry and I tried to get out of his grip. Without success.

"You're not just gonna walk out on me again" he declared.

He paused, looked up and down my body and then added "What do I mean to you?"

"Huh?"

"What am I to you?" – "Am I your boyfriend?"

I stared at him in disbelief. Was he really asking me that... like seriously?

"No?" I laughed confused and struggled to get away from him

Grimmjow laughed too. Kinda evil, but then he leaned in and kissed me. I was caught off guard. His tongue was entering my mouth and I wasn't really fighting it. His lips tasted so good. Our kiss was kinda toxic and I enjoyed it. Grimmjow's hands were sliding under my shirt as he caressed my lower back. Warm, his touch was so warm. God why must this guy be so fucking hot?

That was exactly when Ichigo came back to my mind. When I was finally able to move again I pushed Grimmjow away. I had to force myself to get away from him. He was hot, alright. But he wasn't what I really wanted.

Grimmjow stepped back and stared at me. He was perplexed but I didn't care. I left the classroom leaving him there alone.

* * *

I was early for my next lesson, which was English, but I just sat down in the classroom. It was silent because only the teacher and three other students were there. I guess usually everybody spends the break with there friends, huh? It was so quiet I could hear the clock on the wall ticking. Tick. Tick. Tick. I couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo. I wanted him. I needed him. What would he think of me now? He saw the way Grimmjow treated me in the hallway. He probably saw how he touched me. Even though there was nobody near me I blushed. Just thinking about it. What was it with Grimmjow anyway? I made no signs that I wanted to start something with him. I clearly didn't. Well I admired him but he didn't even COME CLOSE to the way I saw Ichigo... right? Tick. Tick. Tick.

I know I'm always searching for excuses... for ANYTHING. Or at least somebody to blame. But this was too much... how is it actually possible that so much shit is happening to ONE PERSON.

Suddenly the classroom was full of people. And all this thinking about Grimmjow... there he was. I looked somewhere else as he made his way towards his seat, which was right in front of me. The bell rang and Mrs. Shihōin started her lesson. I watched Grimmjow as he played a little with his hair during the whole lesson. He sure was a hottie.

ARGH. My insides just turned upside down by the thought that my next class would be sports. But there was no way I would go there. It wasn't really my intention to be in the same room with Grimmjow AND Ichigo. This would only lead to more drama. I decided that I would just ditch my sports lesson for today and go home.

* * *

Right after my English lesson was over I headed out to my car. I was only a few steps away when I saw a black BMW parked right beside my car – Ichigo's. It didn't really bother me; I just wanted to get home. Walking around mine to get to the drivers seat I was searching in my bag for my car keys. Then I saw that Ichigo was leaning against his car. I stopped on the spot. My heartbeat got faster and I had to swallow hard.

"Hey Shiro" he said in a guilty but friendly tone

"Eerm... Hey" I managed to answer

Ichigo didn't move. He just stared at me with his beautiful tea colored eyes. He looked fucking perfect leaning against his car like this. Shit. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to go to sports class now?" he asked

"Well so are you..?" I felt caught

Now Ichigo was looking at his feet "Got suspended for three weeks" he laughed

I was quite shocked. He noticed and added "because I acted like a fucking retard in the last lesson… you know"

"Oh I remember... what was that about in the first place?"

"Uuh... I don't know Shiro. Just some random misunderstanding shit" he blushed

"Okay I see…" I smiled

God it was so good to talk to Ichigo again. Just to hear him saying my name felt amazing. Watching his perfect lips while he talked. And the way he gestured with his hands sometimes.

There was a short silence between us when I realized I should just leave because Ichigo was probably waiting for somebody. I grabbed my keys.

"So how is everything going Shiro?"

"Uuum... well… Perfect..." I said turning to my car to unlock it "-just perfect" I added. That was probably one "perfect" too much and I must have sounded more discontented than I actually wanted to. I opened the door and threw my bag onto the passenger seat.

"You don't wanna talk to me…" I heard Ichigo's low voice saying behind me

"What?!" I flipped around

"Umm... I said –"

"No, I heard what you said Ichigo" I cut him off "I just wasn't sure if I was understanding it right..."

He didn't seem to understand so I added "You know YOU were the one that wasn't talking to ME the past few weeks"

I hadn't noticed but in the heat of the moment I got closer to Ichigo. His face was only inches away from mine and I really wished I could touch it. I could feel Ichigo's eyes wandering over my body.

Finally he was looking at his own feet again and whispered "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends..." I only said

"Well is there something going on between you and this new kid – what's his name again?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Grimmjow?" I asked

Ichigo looked in my eyes again and nodded slowly.

"As far as I'm concerned, that's none of your business… not anymore" I just said

All this stuff about Grimmjow was really pissing me off now. What the fuck was so special about this guy and why was everybody so into him?

I stepped back from Ichigo. This was too awkward for me.

I sat inside my car but as I reached out to close the door Ichigo stepped in between.

"We're still friends right?" his voice sounded kinda weak and concerned

"Whatever..." I ignored him, closed the door and drove off.

* * *

**Well how was that?**

**I don't have a date set for the next chapter I'm still editing it.**

**But I promise to update soon!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait I've been busy lately getting ready for my senior year.**

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews?**

**Here's the next chapter hope u like!**

**Waning bad language in this story and sum OOC mostly Shirosaki!**

* * *

The Next day in school was fucking horrible. I couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo... well not that this was something new or strange but. God. Seems like he's always coming up with new problems. I still think he doesn't know what he really wants and what the hell does Grimmjow got to do with this? I felt shitty. As I was walking through the hallway I thought about the conversation I had with Ichigo yesterday. I should have told him how much he really means to me. And that Grimmjow is nothing compared to him. Now I felt like I was alone invisible to everyone -

"Hey" I heard somebody say behind me

I was almost expecting that I made it up but I turned around anyways... and I saw Grimmjow.

"Oh hey" I said annoyed and kept moving but Grimmjow was walking with me now

"Are you okay? Didn't see you in sports class yesterday" he said concerned

"Yeah… didn't feel so well"

Grimmjow took a short glance at me before he continued

"You already have plans for tonight?" he asked casually

"What? You know it's Thursda-"I started but stopped because Grimmjow walked right into some other guy who was followed by a crowd of jocks.

I wanted to see who it was and my eyes met Ichigo's

"Dude. Watch yourself" he grumbled towards Grimmjow and walked away

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow asked perplexed

I was kinda shocked too. But I tried to hide it quickly.

"Dunno… but this happens to me all the time" I laughed

Grimmjow was still lost in his thoughts and I saw this as my chance to get away "Gotta go to geography now. See ya" I said friendly and went to my classroom

* * *

After school I spend some time on a small wall right beside the football field where Ichigo and the other guys were playing football. Usually I used that time only to check out the boys. Especially Ichigo. I would just sit there unnoticed and wait till the training ended because Ichigo would usually come to me to hang out. This place felt kinda special to me even though Ichigo and me weren't that close by the time. I brought my books and the exercises my biology teacher told me to do with me.

The weather was very hot but on the stonewall and under the shadows of some tall trees it was quite comfortable. There were a few kids on the opposite side of the field but I didn't really care. I could see Ichigo wearing black shorts and one of his favorite shirts. It was a simple dark blue shirt with white letters on the front saying "Captain". When Ichigo showed it to me the first time he was so fucking proud.

I decided to start researching for vaccines and took out my papers and books. But my own thoughts and Ichigo's hot body always interrupted me. Once I was probably staring a little too long and he noticed me. I wanted to look away but just couldn't. My eyes were locked on his. I missed him so much. He smiled at me and I waved. I WAVED? WTF? I regretted it right after... what kind of retard fucking waves? Ichigo turned to the other guys and I buried my head in my hands. Argh shit… I am such a freak.

After all I wanted to get this done. I wanted to write at least a few sentences to every question and go home then. It was hard to understand everything but I tried my best although I knew my teacher would be pissed anyways. About half an hour later I saw a tall guy walking towards me. It was Grimmjow.

"Heyya"

"What... are you stalking me now?" I said in a friendly tone

"Maybe." He sat right next to me "I just saw you sitting here and thought maybe you need some company" he smiled

"I already told you. You're not my boyfriend" I clarified and tried to focus on my imposition again.

"We could change that" he said with a smirk on his face.

Did he really just say that?

"I don't think so" I said cold

"Alright. So what... I don't care" Grimmjow came closer and stroked my chest with his hands.

I took a brief look at the football field. Nobody seemed to have seen anything. "Grimmjow. What are you doing?"

He didn't stop as I hoped he would. Well that was partly true because honestly his touch felt really good on me.

WTF? I couldn't do this. Ichigo could see us and… Ichigo...

"I think I used you just to get over another guy" I blurted out.

Grimmjow hesitated… and then he laughed "Hear me complaining?" as he put one of his hands on my thigh.

WTF? That didn't mean anything to him. This was way too much. I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN. Why do I always have to remind myself of that? I really didn't want Grimmjow to touch me now. Not even mentioning the whole football team watching.

"Stop it Grimmjow. I'm serious." I said angry and he pulled away.

I wanted him to go and fucking leave me alone.

"I told you I don'–" I started again

"..Shiro?" I heard a familiar voice a few steps away. I hadn't noticed before but the football team was gone. Only Ichigo was still there now walking towards us with his hair a little wet and messy. He was carrying a football with him.

I felt kinda caught. Being with Ichigo and Grimmjow at the same time was awkward. And I had no idea how much Ichigo must have heard or seen already.

"What's up?" Ichigo smiled at me and nodded slightly towards Grimmjow.

God. I wanted this to end. Now.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow for a few seconds as though he was figuring him out or something. But then he ignored him and talked to me again "Eeerm well... Coach let us go early" he said like it was the most normal thing to talk to me about that… about anything at all.

"Anyways Renji just asked me to hang out at his... you're coming Shiro?" he added

WTF? Did I miss something? Since when... WTF? I've never even been at Renji's house...  
But well I knew Ichigo... He was probably just offering me an excuse to get away from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow and me exchanged glances. "Uum... sure" I said in ichigo's direction.

"Gotta go" I simply said and packed my stuff back in my bag. I guess I made my point clear this time and I hoped Grimmjow wouldn't say anything else. After a few seconds of hesitation and sulky looks Grimmjow agreed. "See ya" he said, jumping down off the wall. Ichigo was staring at his feet.

* * *

Few seconds later I walked with Ichigo to get his bag from the other side of the field. As soon as Grimmjow was out of earshot I complained "You don't need to protect me anymore Ichigo" – "I could have handled it alone…"

"I'm always gonna protect you" he whispered really quiet but I was still able to hear it. "He seems to be with you all the time…" Ichigo added in a normal but gloomy tone

"Well were friends" I only said

Ichigo nodded but said nothing more.

The whole way Ichigo refused to look at me. He was looking at the floor or at some kids... just not me. Why was he so uncomfortable talking to me?

We both watched Grimmjow disappear behind some trees at the schoolyard.

"What were you doing here anyways?" Ichigo asked me. I realized how he lightened up just talking about something else now.

"Nothing much... I had to do some homework and stuff and Oh... you remember what happened this morning?" I laughed and held up my biology book

Ichigo looked at me and laughed. Oh how much I loved it when he did that.

When we arrived at his bag Ichigo asked "So... do you still have some time to play?" he held up the football just the way I did it before with my book.

This was so typical for him. He was pretending the conversation before and everything containing to it never happened. Ichigo was always refusing to talk about stuff like that. Feelings. Relationships. And he also was always doing this shit when something wasn't going according to plan.

"We're never going to talk about it, right?" I asked quiet

"Talk about what?" Ichigo said looking right into my eyes… what made me really nervous.

"Come on... Talk about you and me. Together. About this fucking tension that seems to be between us. Always." I stuttered

"You know me… I've never been that chatty" he laughed "But I know what I want. And right now I wanna play football" –"So we gonna play now or what?"

But this was really important to me. I felt like we had to talk about it… sooner or later.

"Don't think just beca-"I started but got cut off because Ichigo threw the football towards me really hard. But I got it.

"Wohoo... you practiced?" he laughed

I couldn't help but laugh too "Shut up" and I threw the ball back to him.

Ichigo stepped back and threw the football back to me... I guess we gotta talk LATER

* * *

So we played a little. Well honestly it was Ichigo who played or more like… put on a show... but it was kinda hot. You know as far as I am concerned I'm not that strong and shit because of my condition. But Ichigo...wow

For a few moments we were just two best friends again. Having a good time playing ball.

Maybe I was getting into it a little too much but it was so much fun... When Ichigo passed me the football slightly stronger than before, I wanted to jump after it and fell. I landed flat on my stomach and my ankle was kinda hurt. Stuff like that ALWAYS happens to me. NOT COOL. Really fucking embarrassing!

"Ouch" I said as I tried to uplift my body

I saw ichigo who was laughing and running towards me "You okay shiro?"-"No" I groaned and reached my hand out waiting for him to help me up again.

"Thanks to you asshole, I'm not" I added laughing

"You wanted it bitch" he said cheeky but smiling

He picked me up again and we almost crashed into each other as he did that. We were face to face and none of us moved. My hand was still on his and our bodies were only inches apart.

I was breathing really hard. Everything was falling into place. This was one of those moments I missed so much. I stared into his amber eyes. But ichigo broke the silence.

"You remember what I said earlier? About Renji... you know... Renji Abarai?"

I was puzzled. I saw ichigo's lips move but couldn't understand a word he was saying

"Half of that was actually true. He's having a party tonight and... well he asked if we wanna come…" he smiled

I almost melted. There was a "we" again? Oh god.

Ichigo blushed "So are we..?"

"What?" I asked as my mind started working again

He laughed and stared at his feet "Are we going there"

I wasn't sure if I understood it right but at that moment I would have agreed to anything he said.

"Yeah sure" I smiled

"Cool… I'm gonna pick you up at 9" ichigo said hopefully

Then he turned away from me and picked up his stuff. And after he threw his bag over his strong shoulders he stepped up to me again. He leaned in pretty close and his mouth was right beside my ear. I shuddered as I felt his breath on my neck. He was so close.

"Just wanted to make sure you understand" he whispered in a low hot voice "I know what I want…"

My eyes were closed and I hold my breath as he continued "And if I want something… I'm willing to fight to get it"

I couldn't move. I wasn't even able to think. But a moment later Ichigo's lips touched mine. Only for a second I could feel his lips on mine but it was mind blowing. I was so surprised I just stared at him as he walked away after. And before I could react or say anything Ichigo was gone.

I was just standing there. Speechless and amazed. It took me another minute to realize ICHIGO JUST KISSED ME...ICHIGO KUROSAKI JUST KISSED ME…in the middle of the football field.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I Don't know if I should stop here or continue, I need ur opinion should I Continue or leave it at that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I know it takes ages for me to write a new chapter lol but I'm really trying to get more out of the characters if you know what I'm talking about... Anyways this is chapter number 7!  
Guess I'm gonna write another one but not sure whether I should end the story then... We'll see... and again let me know what you think. Ideas suggestions and comments are needed.**

**I Don't Own Bleach!**

**Warning Bad Language & OOC!!!!**

**PLEASE ENJOY DA CHAPTER!!**

* * *

It was Thursday 8pm. The day Ichigo asked me out to this party at Renji's house.

I showered. Put on way too much aftershave. And changed my outfit like 10 times still hoping Ichigo wouldn't guess that I didn't know what to wear. I was surprised that simple blue jeans could look so hot on me.

8:40pm. I was fucking nervous and excited. This was so different from everything else Ichigo and I had done before. We weren't just best friends going out. This time it was something else. We were closer now. I don't know... we were... OMG. Were we going on a DATE? Like... a fucking date? Was this the word I was searching for?

I really tried to calm down but I couldn't. I ran downstairs and upstairs again just to check if I could already see Ichigo's car parked outside. My mom was sitting on the couch in the living room looking worried at me like she wasn't sure if my mind was still working right. But thank god she didn't say anything.

Finally... thirty minutes later and with me almost going crazy I heard the doorbell. I checked my hair one last time in the mirror at the wardrobe and opened the door.

The magic happened. Ichigo stood there flashing me his killer smile that made my knees go weak. His hands were buried in the pockets of his black pants. He also wore a bright shirt and this black leather jacket that made me even hotter for him.

"Hi" I stuttered.

"Hey" Ichigo smiled and gave me a slow look from top to bottom

As I was gazing into his beautiful amber eyes a flashback hit me fucking hard from all the times we were so close and he looked at me like that. How he closed his eyes when I was touching his chest... and the way he told me that he would fight for the things he wanted. I was hooked and couldn't stop staring.

"You look beautiful" he whispered and I think my heart stopped beating for a second

"Thanks..." my face turned fucking red and there was no way to hide it now.

Ichigo just smiled at me.

"So are we going or what?" he finally said pointing slightly in the direction of his car

"Uuuh... yeah sure"

* * *

I couldn't remember the last time I was driving in Ichigo's car... but it felt good. I like ichigo having power over something. I guess that's the reason why he became captain of the football team... because he was fucking good... being in control.

"What?" he smiled but didn't take his eyes off the street. I guess he must have realized I was staring at him... AGAIN.

"Nothing..." I tried to sound relaxed and forced myself to look somewhere outside. Oh god I just wished I could touch him. I wanted him so much. I longed for him so bad it hurt. But I still wasn't sure about his intentions.

* * *

"Alright we're there" Ichigo said about ten minutes later and stopped the car

There were many other cars in the street and I could see lights and already a few people in the front yard of a tall house. And when we got out of the car I could hear music playing loud.

"Hey you didn't tell me this was such a big deal" I told ichigo as he walked towards the house and I followed

"Sorry but I didn't know either, Hun" he answered sounding just slightly too commiserative

I turned my head. Did he just call me "Hun"? I opened my mouth to comment on this but Ichigo was about to talk to some of these people that I've never even seen before.

I felt kinda embarrassed just lingering behind him and not knowing what to do or where to go. Why do I have to be so fucking uncool when it comes to things like that?

"Oh and hey everybody... this is Shirosaki" Ichigo announced loud and pulled me closer and suddenly everybody was looking at me

"Hey" I said shyly

I wasn't really enjoying it to be the centre of attention. Why were these people so fucking interested in me anyway?

"Are we going inside?" I asked Ichigo pleading and adjusting his jacket

"Umm... yeah just give me a second"

I was used to that. Ichigo had been so fucking popular as long as I could remember. It was always like this when we were going to parties. There was almost NO time for me.

Well I was caught off guard when ichigo suddenly said "Let's go" and took my hand. Astonishment must have been written all over my face right that moment.

Ichigo lead me inside Renji's house where were even MORE people. But he quickly found some empty spot on a couch in the back of the living room. I noticed most of the guys there were actually really hot. Like not only the whole football team who was there but also some other guys. A second later ichigo let go of my hand and dropped on the couch... much to my own disappointment. I sat down a few inches beside him, still hoping he would take my hand again but well he didn't.

* * *

Yeah... we ended up suddenly sitting REALLY close and occasionally brushed our knees together. I could feel the heat that was coming from Ichigo's body... and it made my heart beat even faster. None of us said anything and I tried hard to keep my eyes on something in the distance just to avoid staring at ichigo. But I felt his eyes on me as he lifted his arm and placed it right behind my back. I closed my eyes for a second trying to memorize this moment forever in my mind. It felt so good being that close to him again and to see he wanted it just as much as I did.

I was waiting for ichigo to say something. I felt like he still owed me that TALK we didn't have on the football field this morning and I su-

"What's up Kurosaki" Reji Abarai interrupted my thoughts smiling, walking closer to us. He added a surprised "Oh hey Shirosaki" as he spotted me. I didn't like this nosy jerk at all. I crossed my arms... was this my own little defense mechanism?

"We just got here Renji... nice party though" Ichigo answered casually gesturing a little with his left hand while his right arm stayed around my shoulders.

"Seriously, I didn't think you two would actually come" he grinned cockily from me to Ichigo.

"Seriously, you thought wrong" ichigo said in a not-so-friendly-anymore tone. It was an obvious sign that the conversation was ended at this point and renji finally let us alone.

I felt relieved that I haven't had to say anything. Just then I realized how much I had really missed my beloved ichigo. Not only his touch and his beautiful body but also the way he was always there for me and how he protected me from everybody else.

"Are you okay?" he whispered worried and stroked over my knee with his left hand

"Yeah... I guess" I answered quiet, staring at my shoes and still not unfolding my arms

I still wanted you to TALK TO ME...

"Look Shiro you know I'm sorry…" he murmured but I kept staring at my feet

Ichigo shifted somehow closer to me

"You know I need you" he whispered lifting my chin slightly with his hand so I had to look at him "Now please listen to me baby" – oh god I almost melted when he called me "baby" – "I know I cant take back what I did or said. I'm not perfect. I made a mistake... I got it. But please believe me when I'm telling you that this will never happen again. I'll never hurt you again Shiro... never again" Ichigo said in this perfect low voice. He stroked over my hair and leaned in close enough so I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "I miss you so much" he whispered directly in my ear and my whole body tingled.

And then I felt his lips on my skin. He lifted his arm behind my back and stroke over my chest while kissing down my neck. Oh God I was so hot for him and tried to not get a fucking hard-on...

"Ichigo" I started but stopped as his hand slid through my hair

"Ichigo..." I tried again "...you do realize were not alone right?"

"I don't care" he declared and pulled my shirt down a little to get more access to my chest

I noticed I had no chance this way and tried another strategy... knowing he would never do something that I clearly didn't want.

"Well actually I care. I feel so uneasy it's like they're watching us" I whispered looking into his brown eyes that now stared right into mine. I knew he was trying to figure me out.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be with you but not being able to touch you? – it kills me"

"I guess you're asking the wrong person" I said almost laughing

Ichigo blushed and dropped his head on the backrest of the couch

He closed his eyes for a moment and said "I'm gonna go and get us some drinks okay?"

"Yeah... sure" I agreed and Ichigo stood up immediately

* * *

Was he now angry with me now or what? Even though I didn't want us to make out in front of all these people I still wanted Ichigo... and I wanted to touch him and to kiss him. I just didn't want it to happen HERE. I wanted to kiss him so bad... and more than the slight touch of his lips that I got this morning. I wanted a REAL kiss... I missed the way Ichigo's lips could taste.

Completely in thoughts about Ichigo's lips I suddenly felt a hand lifting me up from the couch. It was Grimmjow... and he was dragging me to some wall which I only realized when my shoulders rubbed against it. He stood in front of me and braced one arm against the wall I was standing against, his hand directly over my shoulder. WTF? Why do I always end up in a situation like this with GRIMMJOW? He was looking at me like I was dessert. By that he made a clear sign that anyone else could just step the fuck off, thanks.

"What are you doing here?" I asked perplexed trying hard not to get weak knees

"Stalking you..?" Grimmjow smiled but as he noticed I didn't think this was funny he added "God you're such a freak sometimes... renji invited me so chill out Shiro"

Actually I didn't care about anything he said. But I heard the way he phrased my name.

"..Don't call me that" I said looking down at my shoes

"What?" Grimmjow sneered "...Shiro?"

I didn't answer him. You know it's been only Ichigo who ever called me Shiro. I don't know but I felt so insecure and vulnerable right then... and Grimmjow knew it. He probably knew more than I would want him to.

"What has he got that I don't have?" he asked innocently and rested his hand on my waist

I tried to pull away but all of a sudden Ichigo stepped up beside me and Grimmjow backed off.

Ichigo just stared at him and placed a possessive hand on my chest. Well I was holding my breath while my eyes switched from Grimmjow to Ichigo. "You know..." Ichigo said, smirking at Grimmjow in front of him "I'm starting to have a real problem with you touching my property"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people. First of all... this is probably NOT the end. I got some ideas for more chapters.**

**Well sorry it took me so long. I don't know what I should say... seems like I never find time to write**

**Now I wrote this part together in like practically a few hours and it might still need some corrections. But I'm on holidays for the next weeks so I just thought it would be nice to give you at least this piece of story before you have to wait any longer. It's not that bad I hope lol**

**Anyways thanks for your amazing support and please continue telling me what you think.**

**Warning Bad language & Yaoi!!**

**I DON'T Own BLEACH! DUH!**

* * *

"You know you're not exactly Prince Charming when you get like this" I said sarcastically

"...just showing him his boundaries" Ichigo said and I knew he was talking about Grimmjow

It must have been like 11pm. After we had to leave the party early we were now sitting in Ichigo's car. Well actually after I had to take Ichigo out of Renji's house because he got into this little... Let's call it "misunderstanding" with Grimmjow.

"Yeah right... you practically wrote your name on my forehead" I said

"Well now he knows the rules" he said without taking his eyes of the road

"What the fuck Ichigo? "The rules" – like what?" I snorted back. I was so done with all this talk about Grimmjow.

"Like keep your hands off my man... I won't let him touch you again Shiro" Ichigo announced and  
"–SHIT" he yelled, braking hard cause he almost drove through a red light.

* * *

**An Hour Ago At Renji's Party.**

_Grimmjow had me pinned on a wall. "What are you doing here?" I said all perplexed._

"_Stalking You..?" Grimmjow gave me a smile and then notice that I didn't think it was funny he added "God your such a freak sometimes… renji invited me so chill out shiro."_

_I didn't care about what he said. But I heard the way he phrased my name._

"_..Don't call me that" I said looking down at my shoes._

"_What?" Grimmjow sneered "...Shiro?"_

_I didn't answer him. You know it's been only Ichigo who ever called me Shiro. I don't know but I felt so insecure and vulnerable right then... and Grimmjow knew it. He probably knew more than I would want him to._

"_What has he got that I don't have?" he asked innocently and rested his hand on my waist_

_I tried to pull away but all of a sudden Ichigo stepped up beside me and Grimmjow backed off._

_Ichigo just stared at him and placed a possessive hand on my chest. Well I was holding my breath while my eyes switched from Grimmjow to Ichigo. "You know..." Ichigo said, smirking at Grimmjow in front of him "I'm starting to have a real problem with you touching my property"_

"_What your property!-I don't see your name on him!"_

_With that Ichigo gave the first punch. This connected to Grimmjow's jaw, making him lose his balance. Then Ichigo gave him another punch and knocked him out._

_My guess was that grimmjow passed out do to all the alcohol he drank. I grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him away from the scene._

**End of Flashback **

* * *

I stared at him perplexed and Ichigo rested his head on the seat for a few seconds. Somehow he looked sulky. Even though it was in the middle of the night it was still bright outside because there was a full moon and so Ichigo's upper body got lightened up. His beautiful eyes were so shiny.

"Your man?" I just had to provoke him a little more "what makes you think I'm yours?"

"Well... you do actually" he said now smirking. Not the reaction I hoped for.

Ichigo was enjoying all of this a little too much. I know I don't really need him that much... or do I? No. I was an independent person after all... right?

The traffic light turned green and Ichigo drove on.

"See that's it – right there" he laughed "just the fact that you have to think about it"

"What? – I wasn't…" I stuttered

"..Well guess again mister. I'm not yours" I said a little weak. WTF? I couldn't even fool myself with that.

"Yes you are" Ichigo stated putting his right hand dangerously close to my crotch –"and I know you like it" he smirked towards the street

"I don't-"I started

"Stop playing hard to get Shiro"

"I'm not-"

"And stop lying" he smiled and I had to laugh knowing he kinda caught me.

"Shut up" I blushed.

* * *

Ten minutes later I found myself getting dragged into Ichigo's house. It was still an unbelievable bright night and I could see how his perfect body got illuminated while he opened the door. After we got inside Ichigo took my hand and lead me to his room.

"I thought you said you were gonna bring me home?" I asked while he closed his bedroom door.

Long time since I've been here.

"Well…" he said turning around to face me "...do you really wanna go home?" he asked innocently.

I stopped at the spot and hold my breath as he stepped closer to me. I must have moved backwards because my back suddenly hit the wall. Why was I so afraid?

Proudly Ichigo hold his head high and put his right hand under my chin. He leaned in and I could smell his cologne. But our lips were slightly too far apart to touch.

"Shiro... you're shaking" he whispered concerned in my ear

I had no idea why but I just couldn't stop it. Neither could I get a decent word out of my lungs.

"Don't... wanna lose you... again" I muttered eventually

"You won't" Ichigo stated

But that didn't really convince me.

"Letting go of you was probably the biggest mistake in my life Shiro" he said softly now sliding his hands carefully through my hair so I had to look into his eyes "I'm done with running away. And I don't really know how to say this but... I want you to stay with me, okay?"

He rested his head on my forehead and closed his eyes "Together we'll move on... just don't turn around"

I always wondered how he could talk like that. For other people he was just the hot football player but they just couldn't see under the surface. What nobody ever saw was the way he opened up to me. How he could be so lovely and caring when we were together. That made me feel so special.

"So now you know what you want..?" I said almost swallowing the last words

"I want you." Ichigo said certain, his brown eyes starring right into mine.

I took one deep breath and gathered all my courage together to put my hands on his waist. I guess that was all it took for him as an invitation. He put his hand under my chin again and kissed me passionately. When his talented tongue entered my mouth playfully and I lost it completely. I moaned into the kiss as it got more and more intense.

Soon Ichigo was kissing down my throat and sucked slowly right at that spot behind my ear which made my whole body tingle. I tossed my head back to give him more access. "Oh Shiro" Ichigo moaned "I missed the way you smell-"He bit down my neck and added "-missed the way you taste" I couldn't hold back and a soft groan escaped my mouth. "-and I missed the way I can make you sound" he said cocky and I could feel how his lips formed a smile on my skin.

By that time I could already feel my dick growing hard in my pants. I glided my body against Ichigo's, our jeans-covered crotches rubbing against each other so I was able to feel his dick.

Another kiss on my neck, now a little deeper and I lost all my control.

Ichigo finally stopped the teasing and we kissed again while stumbling towards his bed.

I don't know why but suddenly the image of Ichigo's dad rushed to my mind that second. WTF? I didn't even know... were his parents home? The back of my knees hit the edge of Ichigo's bed and we fell down on it, Ichigo landing on top of me.

He put his right hand on my knee. Sliding it up my tights. Ichigo could clearly hear the little moan which escaped my mouth as he touched me down there. And he took it as a sign to continue.

Ichigo licked on my neck again and opened the zipper of my pants with his hands.

"Ichigo –"I tried to stop him.

But he cut me of putting his lips over mine again. I shivered under his touch. But I managed to push him away again.

"I really don't want your parents to watch-"my voice got higher by the last words because Ichigo had his hand in my jeans now, massaging my erection.

He ignored what I just said. As always when it came to sex. He would always get what he wanted from me. "You don't want me to make you feel good Shiro?" he whispered sarcastically sad in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

I didn't answer so he came closer resting his head against mine and sliding his hands under my shirt.

He took off my shirt and let his fingers slide above my chest. I put my hands around his neck and Ichigo kissed down my throat. Then he lowered his head to lick my chest... well he made his way to my stomach and eventually to the opening of my jeans.

"Are your parents home Ichigo?" I whispered

"Babe, you gotta speak up" he smirked

I growled, but I wasn't really pissed. At least, not the kind that would have actually stopped Ichigo. At this point I was already sure his parents were away... otherwise well... as far as I know Ichigo... we would probably be at my house now.

My eyes flicked back to him again. I spread my legs, just slightly, and that was enough of agreement to get Ichigo going again.

"I'll make it good for you Shiro, I promise" he whispered in my ear. I grinned, feeling Ichigo's hard erection on top of me as he rubbed against me.

"Uuuh oh god" I moaned "I want –" I whispered beneath him

"What do u want Baby?" He smiled smug and triumphant, kissing my neck and palming my chest in slow strokes. My head fell back and I groaned loud.

I couldn't wait any longer so I tried to composed myself. I pulled up his shirt - my fingers sliding across his smooth skin.

Alongside Ichigo pulled my pants down and off my legs so I only had my boxers on. Then he unbuttoned his own pants and took them off.

He laid one of his hands on my chest and used the other to stroke my cock through the rough material.

"How does this feel Shiro" Ichigo asked tightening his hand around my erection.

"Argh" I gasped "feels good…"

It was all worth for it just to hear Ichigo's voice sound like that. Just to hear his breathing get faster and to feel him press tighter because he wasn't letting me get away from him. At least not until he got what he wanted.

I wanted to get off of this damn annoying pants so I sat myself up, gently pushing Ichigo's hand away from my crotch. After I took off my own pants now I reached for Ichigo's boxers. Somehow they seemed strangely familiar to me.

"Those are mine right" I said smiling as I pulled them down

"Sorry can't tell you that" He grinned

But I wouldn't let go so easily... "Sure they are. Last time I saw these boxers was at your birthday"

Ichigo pulled his head back and sighed

"I missed you okay…" he whispered and I could see that he blushed

"…I missed you too" I answered kissing his beautiful lips

I really thought it was kinda hot... you know Ichigo wearing my stuff and shit. Well finally he took them off and pushed me down on his bed again.

With his hands he stroked over my chest while he kissed my neck.

"Ohhh Ichigo please…" I heard myself pleading again. I pressed my body up against his, trying to get as much contact and friction as possible.

"Baby you're sexy as fuck when you get like this" he smiled grinding our erections together

"Oh my god-"I panted "Shit that feels so good"

There was precum on both of our dicks already. My body was so overheated and the sweat on Ichigo's abs almost took me over the edge. He was so hot. I needed him so fucking much.

"Please…Ichigo just-"I groaned "FUCK ME"

"You're such a little bitch for me aren't you?" Ichigo leaned in and whispered raspy in my ear

"Shut up and fuck me already"

Ichigo settled himself between my legs and looked into my eyes again "We belong to each other' he said now softly "-you are mine and I am yours"

Smiling I put my hands around his neck and brought his gorgeous face towards mine so our lips could touch again.

Then Ichigo pulled back and reached down, pushing his cock inside my entrance gently and carefully. It felt amazing. After all that happened I felt complete again. Slowly his dick entirely vanished inside me.

"So good Shiro, you feel so damn good baby," he whispered in my ear. "You ok?"

"God yeah…" I moaned as Ichigo started to move in and out

His strokes got deeper with every thrust. I sure wouldn't last long if he kept this up. "Fucking hell, there. Don't stop.'

I couldn't take my eyes of the water that ran down his perfect neck. I pulled him down again to kiss his throat. Mouthing at his salty skin and nearly purring in satisfaction I moaned "God. I love you inside me"

Right then Ichigo took care of my dick just in the same rhythm like he fucked me. His hand felt so fucking well around my cock. I let my head drop down on the bed and arched back on his cock.

"Shit- that's it" Ichigo shouted and I knew he was close too.

And I felt how my balls were tightening, all of my body about to explode and how Ichigo's body trembled above me "Come with me Ichigo, come with me" I encouraged him as he fucked me even harder

"I'm close…" he panted in my ear

"Oooh Ichigo I'm coming" I moaned shooting all over his hand and my stomach

"Aaargh... shit" Ichigo gasped and after two more thrusts he filled me up with cum deep inside. He was breathing so hard... I've never seen him so exhausted. I let my hands drop from his neck where I had been holding him the whole time and I could see that there where white marks on his skin.

Ichigo jerked himself free of my body and collapsed beside me on the bed. I turned to the side and without another word he snuggled in behind me and grabbed me by the waist to get closer. I smiled towards his window where the full moon shined through while he put one arm around me and kissed my neck once again.

"I missed you" he whispered quietly

* * *

**Yay there back together! for know…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
